The goliath
by purplerose34
Summary: The last time hat Alek will ever see Deryn? ever? see what you think
1. Chapter 1

Okay. You all must have read my other entries, if you didn't that's cool. So i decided and asked my self, what will happen to Deryn or Alek? will Alek discover her secret, will she finally have the guts to say it? Will she be injured and he figures out on his own that she's a girl?  
I decided to write this, it's oppisite, now! See what you think.  
So i stop talking so you can see what you think.

Bullets were going everywhere, flying this way and that way. Deryn knelt down and was ready for her chance.  
To spring into action in order to help her comrades. She loaded her black pistol, ready, alert. She heard footsteps coming, they sounded like someone was running from something. Ready to fire her gun, she took a deep breath " barking stupid clankers." she muttered to herself. The footsteps stop. And she held her breath crounching down like a predator ready to grabs it's prey. She closed her eyes, adn tightened her grip around the gun. She was ready. counted. 2... 3! she jumped up, and there was a young man standing in front of her.  
" Barking Spiders! Alek don't sneak up on me that way!" She scolded the boy. " i could of almost killed you, next time please be careful." Alek chuckled a little " sorry. I didn't mean too." Deryn rolled her eyes. Why is The Barking prince of Austria-Este in this battle again? Deryn thought. A bullet ran past Alek's head, mere inches away from his own eyes. Deryn grabbed Alek and they ran back to the Trench. Oh, that's right, she thought because those dummkopf germans are after him! Her thoughts were going wild.

Alek and Dylan ran as fast as the wind blows. " Almost there Alek! Just keep running!" Dylan Said running next to was the Trench, Alek Dived first behind it, Then Dylan. They made it.  
Alek looked back at Dylan who was out of breath, panting, we made it, Alek thought. "THat was quite a run." Dylan looked at Alek. They both smiled at the same time, they were alive, and they had each other.  
" Alek! Dylan! you guys are back!" A new voice came in. Newkirk. "What in blazes happen to you?" Dylan cried There was Newkirk, his shirt was torn, his forhead with a big, fresh bloody scar stretched out upon it.  
"Hmm? oh that, i'm fine i accidently hit my head while making a run for it." Newkirk smiled Dylan sighed heavily, " Well, go to the infirmary then, let them fix it." " i don't want to." Newkirk agrued back " What am i, your mother? now, get that bandaged!" " Yes, Mum." Newkirk said annoyed. and walked away. Silence crepted upon alek. Dylan rolled his eyes, " I hope he will be alright." alek asked "aye, he'll be fine." Dylan answered.  
"well, now i am offically bored." Dylan said.  
" me too." Alek agreed " not for long." Another voice popped in to the starting conversation Alek look hard threw the shadows. Volger. What is he doing here? He supposed to stay at the ship.  
" volger, what on earth are you doing here?" Alek asked.  
"The captain has order me to put you on watch duty. Both of you." HE gave a hard, stern look at Dylan.  
" well, get to it, then." " right now? but were in the middle of a barking battle here! You're insane!" Dylan exclaimed " is there there a problem, MR. Sharp?" Dylan gave a dark look at Count Volger.  
" fine, Come on Alek, let's go."Dylan grabbed arm and pulled him along

Well that's all i've got. I'll be working on the next chapter.  
Until then, see ya later!  



	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter! I want to apoligize that if i wrote something wrong in the last chapter, so sorry.  
Any who next chapter here we come!

Deryn and Alek head up to the top of the deep trench, and sat side by side. Waiting for something to happen.  
Alek saw Deryn shiver from the cold, he tilted his head " are you cold, Dylan?" He asked "Y-yes. It's B-barking freezing!" she shiver more. She could feel the coldness all over her body Alek took off his jacket, and scooted closer to her. " Here." She looked down at the jacket, then him.  
"B-but won't you b-be f-freezing t-too?" She questioned Alek looked at her " i'll be fine, here."  
She looked at him and without hesitation, she took the jacket and wrapped it around her cold body.  
Alek. He had so much kindness in his royal heart. That did it. " Alek?" Deryn started " Yes?" " i need to tell you something, a secret." Alek innocent eyes, made her want to throw her arms around and give him a kiss. She tried not to look at them. " What is it?"  
Deryn look down, feeling guilty, lying to Alek's face. She tried so hard to say her secret Istanbul, but with Lilit around, it would be too complicated, and then she will be kicked out of what she , and him.  
" I-i...um..." she looked down at her boots. then continued "well it's hard to say..um..uh" She stuttered. Come on Deryn! Think, how can you say this! she thought,making her head hurt.  
" well, what is it?"  
" okay. Um.. You know when Lilit..um uh." alek interupted her thoughts when she looked at him " wait let me guess." Alek had a stupid smirk on his face.  
"Uh.. okay." Deryn said. Please guess wrong.  
Alek looked ahead, and chuckled. He turned back to her, " this is just the stupidest guess ever, but are you a girl?"  
Deryn felt her whole face went pale. He guessed right.  
Alek bursted out laughing.  
" oh, God's wounds! that would be hilaroius! Ha, you a girl!"  
he guessed right? Barking spiders.. he doesn't need to know now. Deryn thought.  
So she joined in laughing. Pretending. that was the word. " that would be so absurd." Alek looked at her.  
" Aye, that would be... awkward." " wait, are you a girl?" Alek questioned "no." Deryn lied. " good, for a second there i thought you serious." " of course not! that's stupid." "Aye, girls don't belong in wartime." Alek said quietly. Yes they was half of what Alek would can do all those things better than Newkirk, even Alek. But she didn't give a squick about it now. Not in front of Alek, of course.

What did you think? You really thought, i was going to write that she tells her secret. Nope, not yet. But i will happen.  
I planned this out, so hope you like it! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I had an idea for the next chapter, and this is all that I came up with. So if it's that bad when you read it, I understand. (Just a random thought) So without further ado please enjoy!**

" Did you her that, Alek?" Deryn whispered. The wind finally died down, and went silent.

"What was it? I didn't hear anything."

"Shhh! Quiet you ninny!" They both stood still for a milli second, which felt like a barking hour to Deryn! Waiting for something to make a noise. All the sudden, their were foot steps coming from up ahead. Alek froze, Deryn felt a shiver down her spine, she swallowed. Who was out at this time? Was one of the crew members to check on them, or was it the bloodthirsty clankers on the other side of that field? Questions began to race in her mind, and trying to form it into a possibility, a bad one. Seconds were feeling like standing there for years, waiting for something to strike.

The footsteps were coming closer to the deep trench, that the two friends were in, _Crunch, crunch, crunch_. Boots forming into endless sounds. Deryn gave Alek a silent look. " Alek… Give me a boost." She whispered quietly.

Alek nodded. He helped her up, but then the footsteps began again once more. Deryn was close up by Alek's shoulders. Then she paused. " OWW! Why did you stop?" Alek whispered

Deryn saw the shadow, "Well? why did you.." Alek began

"Shhhh! Shut it!" Deryn hissed. They strange shadow started over and looked down at the trench next to them. "Get back!" she whispered down.

" Then.. Get off!"

"I can't! Just stop squirming!"

Alek swore. In German, which was hard and she didn't want to translate. The shadow started again and coming over to theirs. One dead step at a time.

" Oww!"

" Hush it! Move over in the shadow!"

" Fine."

Deryn heard _oof_ from alek carrying her over on his shoulders. They stayed silent, waiting for the mysterious man to finally go away. The footsteps came crawling closer to the trench. She shut her eyes. _Come on, come on! _She thought. The footsteps stopped right in front of them. Alek was about to yelp in surprise luckily Deryn bent down as fast as she can and shut his mouth. Balancing on Alek's shoulders was pretty hard to do, while keeping his mouth barking shut! The footsteps hesitated then continue to look at the other trenches 5 yards away. Deryn breathed a sigh of relief.

" Hello! I can't breath!" Alek muffled under her hand

" Oh! Aye, sorry!" she whispered

He breathed. " Could you please get off, I think I'm about to break in half."

Deryn jumped off his shoulders.

"Next time I get to be on your shoulders." Alek hissed

" Oh, stop complaining! I just both saved our..."

A bullet whizzed by Alek's head. His eyes widened. Deryn gasped. She turned around and grabbed Alek and forced him down, in the wet, disgusting mud.

The Shadow man came back and started shooting.

"Hier! Heir!" the man shouted. Deryn understood. Some of the Germans were hiding in the bushes. Bloody Brilliant!

" Alek are you alright?"

Alek muttered " I-I'm fine. What in blazes was that?"

" A barking bullet. You're glad that it didn't hit you!"

Alek got up, but swayed. How on earth can he be hurt? The bullet didn't even hit him!

"Barking spiders! Were under attack."

" Well, how we going to warn the leviathan?" Alek asked

That was the hard part. The leviathan was at the ocean line 2 miles away, waiting for some of the men to come aboard, and get the hell out of there! There was only one way she could think of. Alek.

" Alek, how fast are you?" Deryn questioned reloading her pistol

Alek raised his eyebrow " I guess pretty fast, why?"

She grabbed her command whistle out of her pocket.

" Listen, I have an idea, but it's only going to involve you. Not me, just you."

Alek eyes widened. His voice shaky. " What do you mean only me?"

Deryn took a deep breath; it was going to be hard for him, to be alone and leave her behind.

" I need you to run to the Leviathan as fast as you can. Blow the command whistle once you get there. I'll wait here and try to hold these barking clankers off."

" What? You can't do that Dylan! You can be..."

Deryn looked down. She knew what she was doing. Or so she thought. She had a job to do, and that was to protect Alek, even with her life. Besides they were friends.

" You have no choice, I'll be alright."

" No! I'm not going to let you do that! I'm not going to lose my friend! If you're staying, I'm staying!" Alek yelled. He didn't want to lose her.

A German shout was coming closer. She had no time to argue with alek! She had to get him out of there!

" Alek, I can't argue with you right now! Just go! I'll be fine!"

" Please, Dylan! Don't do this." Alek had tears in his eyes.

She handed him the command whistle.

"Go. I'll be alright, I promise." She gave a smile, in order to lighten his mood.

Alek's lips were twitching; he stood up and was about to hop out of the trench. He looked back at her, and threw his arms around, tightened,

"What ever happens, Dylan you have been and always will be a great friend and soldier." Alek let out one tear. Hitting her cheek.

" You too." Deryn muttered, she wanted this moment to freeze, and never let go of him.

" Now go! Run as fast as you can!"

He nodded and jumped up out of the trench. And just like that, he was gone, maybe forever or maybe not. Whichever it was, she knew in her heart that friendships never die, not even in war.

" I love you Alek, and I always will." Deryn said silently

Stop being a ninny! You can do this!

She grabbed her gun, and waited for the right time to shoot.

She remembered the words, echoing in her girlish mind.

Tears came pouring out,

" I love you."

And started shooting.

**Well, I'll tell one thing. That's pretty sad, I started to cry. Oh well, she might not make it or will. Which do you think?**

**It gets even worse later on! No, that wasn't a spoiler. Or maybe it was? I think I got all the spelling right, once again, I will see you in chapter 4! And remember LEAVE REVIEWS! PLEASE, NO I'M NOT BEGGING!**

**PR34**


End file.
